Randy Savage
Randall "Randy" Mario Poffo (nacido el 15 de noviembre de 1952) es un ex-luchador de lucha libre profesional más conocido como "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Alcanzó importancia en la World Wrestling Federation y más tarde en la World Championship Wrestling. Savage era fácilmente reconocible por los fans del wrestling gracias a su particular voz, ronca y profunda, su vistosa vestimenta (a menudo compuesta por gafas de sol, trajes de colores llamativos, un pañuelo y/o un sombrero de cowboy) y su eslogan "Oooh, yeah!". Savage ha sido cuatro veces campeón de la WCW y dos veces campeón de la WWF. También ganó King of the Ring 1987 y, en la WCW, World War 3 en 1995. Vida anterior Savage nació en Columbus, Ohio. Se graduó en un instituto en un suburbio cerca de Chicago, Illinois. Fue a la universidad en Southern Illinois. Tras terminar jugó al béisbol en ligas inferiores como catcher en los St. Louis Cardinals, Cincinnati Reds y Chicago White Sox.Online World of Wrestling Se lesionó en el hombro que utilizaba para lanzar (el derecho) así que tuvo que aprender a lanzar con el otro brazo. Carrera Inicios Es de la segunda generación de luchadores profesionales; su padre Angelo Poffo fue un famoso luchador en las décadas de los 50 y 60, quien fue destacado en "Ripley's Believe It or Not!" por su habilidad para hacer abdominales durante horas. El hermano de Randy, Lanny, tuvo también una carrera relativamente exitosa como luchador, sobre todo bajo los nombres de "Leaping Lanny Poffo" y "The Genius". Randy entró en el negocio por primera vez a principios de los 70, durante el descanso de invierno de la temporada de béisbol. Su primer personaje como luchador, "The Spider Friend", era similar a Spiderman. Resulta interesante apuntar que apareció en la película de Spiderman en 2002.Randy Savage Su cambio de nombre de Randy Poffo surgió en el Campeonato de Wrestling de Georgia donde Ole Anderson dijo que el nombre de Poffo no le pegaba a alguien que "luchaba como un salvaje". Durante el cambio de Poffo a Savage, también jugó con la idea de luchar como un curandero vestido de azul llamado "The Big Geno". Surgieron rumores sobre un problema con las drogas durante sus primeros combates, algo común en los luchadores independientes novatos, y Savage apartó la idea de Geno discretamente. A día de hoy Savage rechaza cualquier pregunta relativa a "The Great Geno". Cuando decidió abandonar su carrera en el béisbol, se convirtió en un luchador a jornada completa, trabajando con su hermano y su padre. Savage luchó por primera vez contra un luchador del medio-oeste, Paul Christy "Golden Boy". Randy trabajó con su padre y su hermano en Michigan, Carolina del Norte, Carolina del Sur, Georgia y el territorio del este de Tennessee controlado por Nick Gulas. Poco después, su padre sintió que sus hijos no estaban recibiendo el empuje necesario así que decidió crear el "fuera de la ley" International Championship Wrestling (ICW). Finalmente, la ICW se disolvió y Randy y Lanny entraron en el panorama de Memphis, uniéndose a la Continental Wrestling Association de Jerry Lawler (sus antiguos competidores). Mientras estuvo allí, Savage tuvo un feudo con Lawler alrededor del AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship. También hizo equipo con Lanny para luchar contra The Rock 'n' Roll Express (equipo compuesto por Ricky Morton y Robert Gibson). Este feudo incluyó un famoso combate el 25 de junio de 1984 en Memphis, donde Savage lesionó a Ricky Morton aplicándole un Piledriver sobre una mesa, aunque perdió el Express por descalificación. Más tarde en 1984, Savage se volvió face y se alió con Lawler contra el establo de la Primera Familia de Jimmy Hart, aunque se volvió heel de nuevo contra Lawler a principios de 1985, retomando el feudo alrededor del título. Esto acabó cuando Lawler derrotó a Savage en un combate Loser Leaves Town el 8 de junio en Nashville, Tennessee. World Wrestling Federation (1985-1994) En Junio de 1985, Savage firmó con la World Wrestling Federation de Vince McMahon. Una de las primeras apariciones de Savage fue en Tuesday Night Titans, donde todos los managers de la WWF ofrecieron sus servicios a Savage (incluyendo Bobby Heenan, Jimmy Hart y "Classy" Freddie Blassie). Sin embargo, Savage rechazó todas las ofertas en favor de su nueva manager, la debutante Miss Elizabeth. Hizo su debut en pago por visión en The Wrestling Classic el 7 de noviembre de 1985, donde derrotó a Ivan Putsky, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat y Dynamite Kid en su camino a la final en un torneo de dieciséis personas. Junkyard Dog derrotó a Savage por cuenta fuera del ring en la final. Savage consiguió ganar el Campeonato intercontinental de la WWF al derrotar a Tito Santana el 8 de febrero de 1986 en el Boston Garden usando un objeto de acero ilegal que llevaba guardado en sus pantalones. Pronto en su carrera en la WWF, Savage consiguió 2 victorias por cuenta fuera del ring en el Madison Square Garden sobre su futuro compañero de tag-team el Campeón de la WWF Hulk Hogan (aunque el cinturón no cambió debido a la cuenta fuera del ring) y mantuvo grandes feudos con Bruno Sammartino y con George "The Animal" Steele. WrestleMania III Savage luchó en uno de los considerados mejores combates de la historia cuando se enfrentó a Ricky Steamboat en WrestleMania III en el Pontiac Silverdome. El combate fue la culminación de un largo y amargo feudo (que vio a Savage aplastar la garganta de Steamboat en kayfabe) y demostró una tremenda capacidad atlética y una gran historia. Después de diecinueve cuentas hasta dos, Steamboat hizo pin a Savage (con la ayuda de George Steele, quien empujó a Savage desde la cuerda superior segundos antes del pin) para acabar con su largo reinado, cerca de catorce meses, como campeón Intercontinental. El combate estaba extremadamente coreografiado, al revés que la mayoría de los combates de la época, que tenían bastante libertad e improvisación. Savage era muy quisquilloso con los detalles, así que él y Steamboat ensayaron cada paso del combate antes de WrestleMania en su casa en Florida. El sumamente influyente combate fue considerado instantáneamente como un clásico tanto por los fans como por los críticos y fue nombrado Combate del Año de 1987 tanto por Pro Wrestling Illustrated como por Wrestling Observer. Se cuenta que al acabar el combate Steamboat y Randy Savage estuvieron abrazándose con otros luchadores para celebrar el éxito del combate. Recientemente se publicó una lista de los diez mejores combates de la historia de WWE, el que el Randy Savage vs Ricky Steamboat quedó en primer lugar.The Wrestling Voice The Mega Powers Savage cambió a face a finales de 1987 después de ir recibiendo reacciones cada vez más positivas debido a su carisma, habilidad en el ring y la presencia de Miss Elizabeth, y empezó un feudo con The Honky Tonk Man después de que Honky empezara a referirse a sí mismo como "el mejor Campeón Intercontinental de todos los tiempos". En Saturday Night's Main Event en Octubre de 1987 se asentó como face cuando Elizabeth trajo a Hulk Hogan para que lo salvara de una paliza por parte de los camaradas de Jimmy Hart, The Honky Tonk Man y The Hart Foundation. Como resultado nació The Mega Powers. Hogan y Savage gobernaron la WWF durante los siguientes dieciséis meses. En años posteriores, en la WWF, fue conocido por una rivalidad no escrita con Hogan después de que Savage acusara a Hogan de dormir en la cama de Elizabeth durante un viaje. Savage y Elizabeth se divorciaron el 18 de septiembre de 1992. Se especulaba que Savage golpeó a Hogan en la cara el día anterior a WrestleMania IX, haciendo que Hogan mostrara un ojo morado durante todo el envento. La historia resultó ser falsa. La WWF dijo que el ojo morado era debido a un accidente de esquí acuático.Biografía de Hulk Hogan Savage alcanzó la cumbre de su carrera hasta el momento durante WrestleMania IV cuando tras derrotar a Butch Reed, Greg Valentine y One Man Gang en el mismo día, derrotó a "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase en la final de un torneo por el vacante Campeonato de la WWF. Con la ayuda de Hulk Hogan, Macho Man cubrió a DiBiase. Sin embargo, la popularidad de Hogan nunca sería superada por la de Savage. Macho Man establecería una nueva moda ya que, tras volverse face mantuvo muchos fans que lo adoraban como heel. Savage mantuvo el título durante casi un año entero antes de perderlo contra Hulk Hogan en WrestleMania V en 1989. Antes de su combate en WrestleMania V, se volvió heel hacia Hogan, ya que estaba celoso de él hacia Elizabeth. A menudo reemplazaba a Elizabeth como manager por Sensational Sherri. Savage formó parte del evento principal en Summerslam 1989, donde formó equipo con Zeus, un personaje de una película de Hogan, No Holds Barred, contra Hogan y Brutus Beefcake. Macho King y "retirada" Savage adoptó el apodo de "Macho King" tras derrotar a Jim Duggan por el provisional King's Crown Championship (un apodo que fue entregado en principio a Harley Race en su llegada a la WWF). Tras el combate, Savage le dio a Duggan cinco elbow drops desde la cuerda superior y Sherri le aplicó varios "splash" desde lo alto para humillar aún más a Duggan. En un episodio posterior, fue coronado como el nuevo "Rey de la WWF" por el luchador "The Genius" (que era el hermano de Savage, Lanny Poffo), con Dibiase entregándole un cetro como regalo. Savage usaría ese cetro como arma en numerosas ocasiones durante su período como "The Macho King". Durante gran parte de 1990, "The Macho King" mantuvo un feudo con el "plebeyo" Dusty Rhodes, perdiendo un combate por parejas (junto a Sherri) contra Rhodes y Sapphire en Wrestlemania VIResultado de Wrestlemania VI pero derrotándole en un combate individual en SummerSlam. Tras SummerSlam, Savage comenzó un feudo con el entonces Campeón de la WWF The Ultimate Warrior. El feudo se incrementó en Royal Rumble 1991 cuando Warrior rechazó a Savage como aspirante número uno después de que el Sargento Slaughter (contrincante de Warrior en ese evento) hubiera prometido que iba a derrotar a Warrior. Savage había sacado del ring a "Sensational Queen" Sherri durante el Royal Rumble 1991 para intentar convencer a Warrior para una entrevista cara a cara. Con esto no llegó a ninguna parte con el campeón. Ultrajado, Savage prometió vengarse, lo que hizo durante el combate Slaughter-Warrior por el título. Antes de que comenzara el combate, Randy "Macho King" Savage atacó al campeón hasta tal punto que The Ultimate Warrior tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar al ring para el combate. El último momento del reinado de Warrior vino cuando Savage le partió el cetro sobre su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente para que Slaughter lo cubriera. Esto llevó a un "career-ending match" en WrestleMania VII. Savage perdió el combate tras realizar cinco consecutivos Elbow Drop cuando Warrior consiguió darle la victoria dándole la vuelta al combate y aplicándole varios flying clotheslines y shoulder blocks. Tras el combate, Savage fue atacado por Queen Sherri mientras estaba en el ring desanimado. Esto fue demasiado para Miss Elizabeth quien resultó estar entre el público. Elizabeth se abalanzó para ayudar a Savage, rechazando a Sherri y reuniéndose con su antiguo amor con el gran apoyo de la muchedumbre. El combate estaba lejos de ser un combate de "retirada" legítimo, ya que Savage se quedó en la WWF mientras que The Ultimate Warrior la dejó en SummerSlam de ese año. Posterior carrera en la WWF 1992-1994 Savage volvió a la televisión en un papel de no luchador como "Macho Man" tras WrestleMania VII como comentarista. Mientras tanto la relación con Miss Elizabeth continuó, alcanzando su culmen cuando Savage se le declaró en el ring, lo que llevó a una boda en directo en SummerSlam 1991 apodado "The Match Made in Heaven" (el combate hecho en el cielo). Fuen entonces cuando Savage se convirtió en el objetivo de Jake Roberts "The Snake", que era heel. En un episodio de Prime Time Wrestling anterior a SummerSlam, los anunciadores y muchos otros luchadores face hicieron una despedida de soltero para Savage, pero la llegada de Roberts no fue bien recibida por el resto de la gente debido a su reciente cambio a heel. En respuesta, Roberts tendió una emboscada a Macho Man y a Miss Elizabeth en la recepción de la boda poniendo una serpiente entre el montón de regalos de boda. Más tarde, mientras Savage empezaba una campaña publica para reinsertarse, Roberts hizo que una cobra mordiera el brazo de Savage mientras Macho Man estaba atado en las cuerdas. Debido a la presión de los fans incitada por Savage, éste fue reinsertado como luchador por el presidente de la WWF Jack Tunney para que pudiera luchar contra Roberts. Durante el PPV Tuesday in Texas, Roberts, tras perder con Savage, le aplicó tres DDTs y obligó a Elizabeth a rogar clemencia hacia su marido; Roberts quedó desencantado con ella y le dio una bofetada. El feudo terminó tras un evento principal un sabado por la noche en febrero de 1992. Savage volvió a ser Campeón de la WWF derrotando a "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair en WrestleMania VIII en 1992. Durante su feudo, Flair declaró que había dormido y mantenido relaciones con la mujer de Savage, Miss Elizabeth, llegando al punto de enseñar fotos de Elizabeth en las que aparecía con el propio Flair. Savage retuvo el campeonato hasta septiembre de ese año, cuando lo perdió contra Flair en Hersey, Pennsylvania. Más tarde Savage y Flair se intercambiaron el Campeonato de la WCW durante su feudo en 1995-96, siendo los unicos que han ganado y perdido el Campeonato de la WWE y el Campeonato de la WCW uno contra el otro. Referencias Enlaces externos *Machoman.com - Página web oficial. *Speaking From the Heart... Randy Savage Style - A review of WWF Superstars: The Music Videos, hosted by the Macho Man himself * Macho Man Randy Savage: Brief Career Overview * Super Slam - Famous internet meme featuring Randy Savage Categoría:Ex-luchadores de la WWE Categoría:Campeones de la WWE Categoría:Campeones del WCW World Heavyweight Championship Categoría:Ex-luchadores de la TNA